Fairy Romances
by heartoftheearth
Summary: there's a new member of Fairy Tail... and she's about to make the whole guild go lovey dovey... XD OMG... I'm new here... be kind to me... pls read and leave a comment... criticism is allowed and suggestion will be so much appreciated...
1. Chapter 1

It was nearing evening and it was raining cats and dogs. Every houses and shops in the city of Magnolia were close. The only sound that can be heard outside were the heavy down pour of the rain and the loud cracks of thunder. But somewhere along the streets, someone was on it's way to the famous guild known for it's powerful mages, Fairy Tail.

Everyone inside the guild was bored to death because of the gloomy rain outside. Lucy was on the bar reading a book but soon closed it because she found it boring. She was shock that she found that book boring. All books were not boring for her but not today. The guild was so silent. It seems like no one has the energy to talk nor laugh.

"What would you call the apple mix with pizza?" Natsu asked all of a sudden. But no one answered. "It was 'PIZZAPPLE'!" he answered then laugh his heart out. "Why aren't you laughing? That was the funniest joke I composed." He said as a matter of fact. Everyone in the guild sweatdropped because of what he said.

Natsu couldn't take the silence anymore. "AAAHHHH! JUVIA STOP THIS FUCKING DAMN RAIN!" he roared.

The said woman who was ogling at Gray a while ago popped a vein in the forehead.

"Juvia didn't make this rain! Juvia doesn't feel gloomy today!" the rain woman defended. "besides How can Juvia feel gloomy when Gray-sama look so hot today" then her eyes become heart shape and she was literally drooling over Gray who was wearing nothing but a black short.

And Gray just noticed it. "AHH! Where are my clothes!?"

Lucy sweatdropped again at Gray. And Juvia just kept staring at her Gray-sama with full admiration of his –ahem—hot body!

"DAMN IT! I want to go and do a big job!" Natsu roared again.

"Will you shut up, Flame head! No one was stopping you from doing a job. Why don't you just go and give us some peace and quiet!"said the annoyed Gray

"What did you say, Ice Prick!" Natsu said angrily.

'_Here they go again!' _Lucy thought to herself and she sweatdropped for the third time.

"You wanna go at it, Slanty eyes!" Gray challenged Natsu.

Natsu and Gray were facing each other with their forehead touching and they were glaring daggers at each other.

"I'm in a bad mood today, droppy eyes!" Natsu growled lowly.

"So am I, Fire breath!"

Then they keep throwing curses at each other –ahem- shall I say names at each other. Then Elfman suddenly stood up and shouted rather loudly "MEN TALK WITH THEIR FISTS!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Natsu and Gray both said then Elfman was punched by them sending him flying to Erza who was eating her favorite strawberry cake that was now thown in the floor and was stepped by Elfman when he stood up and attacked Natsu and Gray.

Mirajane saw what happen offered another slice of strawberry cake for Erza to save his beloved little brother from her wrath. Erza smiled at Mirajane and accepted the strawberry cake with a smile. Mirajane heaved a relieve sigh.

There was a riot now in the guild. Chairs and tables were practically flying everywhere. Lucy and Levy were hiding in one of the large posts of the guild.

"Just a while ago, the guild is so quiet and now there's a riot." Levy sighed.

"At least it's gotten lively." Lucy smiled.

"You're right" Levy agreed and they giggled.

Elfman was punched again by Natsu sending him flying once again to Erza who was about to take the second spoon of her favorite strawberry cake that was ONCE again on the floor and stepped by Elfman who attacked Natsu again. Erza popped a vein on her forehead but before she could kill Elfman, Mirajane had offered her a LAYER of strawberry cake and smiled to Erza sweetly to save her brother again. Erza smiled happily and was about to take a spoonful of the cake when Elfman was thrown to her again smacking her face to the layer of strawberry cake. Making the strawberry cake inedible anymore. Erza popped 5 veins in the forehead. "KONOYARU!" she shouted and join the riot.

Mirajane shook her head and smiled. "Well I tried to stop her." She whispered.

Gajeel who was in the second floor of the guild joined the riot too to ease the boredom he's feeling. Then the riot got more intense. Everyone in the guild were practically breaking everything well except for Mirajane, Lucy and Levy who were talking behind the bar now.

Erza was holding Natsu by his scarf and throw her to Elfman and both boys were sent flying to the wall. Gray was about to walk away from Erza but she caught his hair before he could take a step away from her. "Where do you think you're going, GRAY?"

Gray gulped three times before he was thrown to where Natsu and Elfman. Then Erza requip into her 'The Knight' Armor and went closer to the three who started the riot. She was holding two swords with her hands. Natsu, Gray and Elfman gulped three times in sync as they look at Erza who was now surrounded by a very dark aura. "You three! You will die today for destroying my favorite Cake!"

"It wasn't me!" Natsu said defensively "It was Gray!"

"What are you saying, Fire breath!" Gray said in horror. "It was Elfman!" Gray pointed an accusing finger to Elfman.

"Accusing is not Manly!" Elfman shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Erza shouted at them and was about to make them taste hell with her swords when the big door of the guild burst open.

Everyone in the guild stopped fighting and looked at the Person standing in the front door, they thought it was Master Makarov who attend the regular meeting for the guild masters but it wasn't. They didn't know who it was and couldn't recognize who is it due to the big hoodies of the raincoat that it's wearing. The Fairy Tail mages doesn't feel alerted because the person standing in the door front don't have any malicious aura.

Then the person wearing raincoat with big hoodies stepped down from the stairs and went closer to Erza who requip to her usual armor which consist of a silver-gray armor, blue skirt and boots. Erza faced the person. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Is this really Fairy Tail?" a soft and gentle husky voice was heard from the person.

"Didn't you see the Fairy Tail sign outside? Of course this is Fairy Tail." Erza stated as a matter of factly "Now answer my question. Who are you and what do you want?" There comes again her demanding voice.

Then the person slowly took off it's hoodies. Then a beautiful girl with an uneven length of crimson hair and red eyes was revealed to them. "I am Sairah CrimsonPhoenix and I'm here to spread LOVE!" the girl said lively.

And everyone in the guild went 'huh?'

"I want to join Fairy Tail!" the girl said happily with her hands in the aid before collapsing on the cold floor of the gyild.

"Erza, what did you do to her?" came the accusing voice of Natsu.

"BAKKA! I didn't do anything to her" Erza defended herself then she picked by her raincoat's hoodies and started pulling her. "Mirajane, prepare a medicine. I will take her to the Medical Ward" then they hear very loud growl and it was coming from the girl's stomach.

"uhm... I think she doesn't need medicine." Mirajane said then she put a plate of rice with chicken curry on it and a drink on the bar. The chicken curry was still hot and it smell very good.

And Sairah smelled it. Her body automatically stood up and went near the to the food she's smelling. And without any word, she sat in front of the food and started eating it.

Erza, Lucy and the others kept looking at the girl. When Sairah finished eating, Erza went near to her.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. You said you want to join Fairy Tail, right?" Erza started.

The others were sitting quietly on the other table as they look at the Scarlet and crmson talking with each other.

"They look like sisters." Lucy said "right, Natsu?"

Natsu just kept staring at the girl with crimson hair. "She smells weird." He said flatly wrinkling his nose.

"I don't like her, I wonder why?" Gray said as he look the at the girl.

"Juvia too." Juvia said '_oh my god! Gray-sama and Juvia agreed on something! So intimate!" _she thought with a flushed face.

Then the door of the guild burst open again and this time, it was Master Makarov who really look pissed off. He went near the bar and he saw thr crimson haired girl. The regular meeting wasn't good.

"Master, this is Sairah CrimsonPhoenix. She said she wants to join the guild." Erza introduced Sairah to Master Makarov.

Master Makarov inhaled depply and exhaled harshly to calm himself. And when he think he's calm enough he said "Let her join and be a full-fledge wizard!" with a smile.

"REALLY!?" Sairah exclaimed "OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD!" she said as if she can't breath and she was fanning her hands on her face. And when she's calm down, she kneeled in front of Master Makarov. "Thank you so much, Master! I've always wanted to join Fairy Tail since I was a kid and now that I know that I'm going to be a member of it, you can't just describe how happy I am. Thank you so much!" and she kissed Master Makarov in the head.

Master Makarov was in Cloud 9 and his eyes were in a heart shape. "LET'S WELCOME THE NEWEST MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL!" he shouted then there's a loud cheering all over the guild.

The guild is now so much livelier than a while ago. Some of the guild member were drinking and some were dancing. Natsu and Gray wre at it again. They were throwing names at each other but every time Erza look at them, they would go friendly and hugging each other and when Erzais not looking, they would fight again.

Elfman was shouting "OTOKU!". Lisanna, Levy and Lucy were sitting with Erza and they were eating strawberry cake.

Sairah was looking at them with evident happinies in her eyes. _'So this is Fairy Tail, huh?'_ then she felt someone poking her shoulder from behind and it was Mirajane who was holding a stamp which is used to mark a guild member.

"Where do you want to put your guild mark?" asked Mirajane with a smile.

"I want it to be here..." Sairah said gently pointing on her heart. " and I want it red."

"Come here and take off that raincoat." Mirajane said

Sairah obliged and took off the raincoat completely revealing her pinkish white skin. She was wearing a black tank top paired with black ¾ skinny pants and black leather shoe sandals. Her hair's length was uneven and it reach her curcy waist. Her lips is naturally red and her eyelashes are thick and long that it complimented her beautiful red eyes.

Some of the male members of the guil admired her. She went close to Mirajane and Mirajane stamped the stamp on her left chest.

"You are now an official member of Fairy Tail!" Mirajane said happily.

Sairah touched her guild mark. She's so happy. No happy was an understatement. She's overwhelmed.

'_Now that I am a member of Fairy Tail, I will make every minute of it worth it!'_ Sairah thought. '_I'm hereto spread love...love is already here but there's no romance.' _She squirmed then she scanned the area. She saw Gajeel eating some spoon and fork and Levy was telling him that Spoon and fork is used to eat and that it's not food but Gajeel just brushed her off with "It's made of Iron, Squirt. So it's food for me," then Levy puffed ger face. _'They lack romance.'_ She thought

Then she look at Juvia cheering for her Gray-sama who is fighting with Natsu. She could see that Juvia really likes the guy but Gray doesn't seem to care at all. _'that man doesn't have any romance in his body! And he needs it! Poor Juvia...'_

Then her eyes landed on Erza and she gulped automatically. She always read magazines about Fairy tail and she knows how powerful and scary Erza Scarlet is. She look up to her but Erza's presence is scary. She wonder how she did not tremble while talking to her. '_she needs love life, I swear!'_

And then she saw Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy was looking at Natsu with gentleness in her eyes. She know Lucy Heartfilia too. Lucy Heartfilia, the only daughter of the kozern Jude Heartfilia but Lucy is now free from the chains of being an heiress. '_she's lucky'_ Sairah thought _'but not in Romance, I guess, because that Salamander guy is...' _she turned to look at Natsu who was laughing his heart out over something he said to Gray '..._dense. That salamander is dense and idiot! How can he not notice a beauty like Lucy!' _

And she scanned the crowd again and saw many pairs who needs ROMANCE. '_Since love is already here, I'll make sure that every pair of them will have ROMANCE!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello, Everyone! GOD! I'm so nervous! Ehehehe XD Sorry for the very, very, very late update! I don't know if you still want to read my story but please do. **

**By the way here's the 2****nd**** Chapter of Fairy romances. I hope you find it interesting to read. And PLEASE leave a review. XD Enjoy reading! And by the way, I don't own Fairy Tail. Oh! how I wish it was mine. XC **

Chapter 2:

It was a beautiful sunny day at Magnolia. The whole city was on its usual lively mood. Fairy tail was on its usual mood too. Chairs and tables were flying everywhere, Natsu and Gray were fighting as always, Elfman was shouting "OTOKU!", Happy was offering Charle a fish, Gajeel is singing with his guitar then ended up fighting with Natsu because Natsu throw Gray on him and blah blah blah.. to make it short, the guild was on riot again.

Sairah don't know how, when, and who started it. All she know is that, it was peaceful when she looked at the request board then the moment she turned around...there was already a riot.

It was her third day in the guild and she could swear that everyone is so fun. She's enjoying her stay at the guild but she has to do a job because she was running out of money. She ignored the riot and turned to look at the request board again when a request caught her attention.

"Do you want to take that job?" asked Mirajane who went near her when she saw her took a request on the request board.

"Yes! It's quite interesting and the pay will be high..." Sairah said "plus the it's not dangerous."

"Since this is your first mission, you will be accompanied by a member or two of Fairy tail."

"Then I want Gajeel and Ms. McGarden to accompany me." Sairah said with an evil grin on her face.

"I ain't going anywhere with a newbie." Gajeel said who was still holding his guitar but stopped with the riot because Erza joined in. "...I don't wanna be a butt saver by some newbie.."

"then I'll go with you!" Levy said with a smile to Sairah.

"Really? Thank you so much, Ms. McGarden!" Sairah said

"I told you already to call me Levy-chan just like others called me. Ms. McGarden sounds so formal." Levy said to Sairah.

"Does Gajeel also call you Levy-chan?" Sairah asked

That surprised Levy. _'Come to think of it... he never called me by my name.'_ Levy thought. "he doesn't call me that because Gajeel is very rude! He call me names, always." She just said.

Then Sairah faced Gajeel. "Why don't you call her Levy-chan like others? Don't you like her?"

That caught Gajeel off guard. He almost blushed. "What I call that squirt is none of your goddamned business, brat!" then he looked away to hide his face.

"You see..? so RUDE!" Levy said glaring at Gajeel.

_'Indeed!'_ Sairah thought. _'What a strong and mighty cover he have...but LOVE will destroy your cover Gajeel. Just watch!' _Sairah thought evilly. "Please come with us, Gajeel. This is my first mission and I promise you, you're not going to save any butt because this is not a dangerous mission." Sairah said. "We're just going to help a walking theater group who are now in Magnolia to perform for five days. Some of their crew were injured because of a sand storm while on the way here. You see, it's not dangerous at all!"

"I ain't going to help those drama freaks!"

"The reward is half of the money they'll get while performing. So you see, if they get J100,000 you'll get J50,000" Mirajane said to Gajeel.

"If our mission is successful, the division of the reward will be 25% for you and Levy and 50% for me. Isn't it great?" Sairah said happily. She could almost see her plan of getting Gajeel and Levy together. And it will be successful!

"That's unfair! I want 50% of the reward!" Gajeel said.

"That's—" _wait! Does that mean he agreed?_

"It's okay Sairah-chan." Levy said. "You'll get 50% too. I just want to help. Besides, we might perform in that theater and the excitement I feel is already enough. I can't wait!" Levy said with stars in her eyes.

"_Perform in the theater?"_Gajeel thought _"If I perform in public, I'll get..."_ Gajeel imagined himself singing in a stage with his iron white guitar and a bunch of girl were cheering on him. _"...FAMOUS!"_

"Gehe! We'll do that mission!" Gajeel said with determination in his red eyes. "And don't worry about the 50% of the reward. You take it. I don't need it."

"GREAT!" Sairah and Levy shouted together.

_"GOOD! If they are always together, I can take my plan into action. And I will make that Kurogane confess to the fairy tail's Bookworm! I SWEAR!" _Sairah thought.

After confirming that they are the one to do the said job, Gajeel and Levy with Sairah went to Sakura Park where the walking theater group called Ray Theater will be performing. Gajeel personally talked to the leader of the group named Ray, who was a very fat short and bald man.

"His name doesn't fit him." Sairah whispered to Levy.

"You're right!" Levy whispered back. "...he's so...whatever."

While Gajeel talked to Ray, Sairah and Levy started helping the injured member of the group. And when Gajeel and Ray finished talking, Ray look so pale and scared. Sairah could bet her life that Gajeel told something to Ray that scared him to look that scared. He doesn't look just scared. He look that he wants to run away from the Iron mage as far away as he can. After a while, Gajeel called them.

"So what did you told that fat Ray?" she asked Gajeel.

"That's rude Sairah!" Levy said.

"Sorry! I mean, what did that fat Ray told you?" she asked again.

Levy face palmed and Gajeel sweat-dropped by her words. "Calling names is rude."

"Oh, Sorry! Did he heard me?" she asked.

"I don't think so..." Gajeel said. "Anyway, we'll fix their carriage and set up a small stage here. Plus, you two will take care of their injured members. And, hurry up! We have to start the show...SOON! Ge he!"

Levy and Sairah shivered because of Gajeel's dark aura.

"I swear! He's up to something!" Sairah said hugging herself.

"And it's not GOOD!" Levy added.

After taking care the injured members of the theater, Sairah and Levy helped decorating the stage Gajeel set upped with the help of not injured member of the said theater. It took them awhile finishing the stage because Gajeel kept on eating the nails.

Sairah was arranging some of the props on the stage when she saw John, a handsome member of the walking theater, approached Levy with a red rose on his right hand. She watched intently as John shyly gave the rose to the bluenette and started a conversation. Levy seem to be interested with what John was saying, because she laugh and slapped the boy in the shoulder. John is very handsome with his gray spiky hair and brown eyes. He has a nice lean body too. He's more handsome than Gajeel. _'Is Gajeel handsome? _'Sairah asked herself as she looked at Gajeel who is now glaring at John with obvious jealousy in his red eyes. _'John is more handsome but Gajeel is cute when he's jealous! Tehe!'_

Then a brown haired woman wearing too much make up and too short micro mini skirt paired with a very seductive tank top that barely covered what should be covered in her body approached Gajeel. "Hello, Iron man!" The woman said with an alluring voice and flirtatious smile on her lips. It was so obvious that the woman was hitting on Gajeel. But Gajeel barely looked at the brown haired woman who is now hugging his left arm close to her –aham- big melons of a chest.

"My! My! What a strong and hard triceps!" the woman said with admiration in her eyes. "By the way, I'm Youko. What's your name Iron man?"

And Gajeel finally looked at her...but with a piss-off look but Youko just giggled and hugged his arm tighter. And that's the scene Levy saw. Sairah swear she saw hurt in the bluenette's eyes as she looked at Youko clanged to Gajeel like a snake and Gajeel don't seem to mind at all. '_Now what will the bookworm do?'_ she thought. Levy doesn't seem to hear what John was saying now because she was glaring dagger at Youko.

"Excuse me, John... I have to say something to Levy." She asked John.

"Okay. I have to do something too. Thank you Ms. Levy." John said before saying goodbye to her and Levy.

When she couldn't see John she started teasing the bookworm. "Hey, why are you glaring at that big melon?" she asked Levy though she know already the answer to her own question.

Levy seem to be awaken by her question and replied. "Who's glaring who?" then she tucked the red rose John gave her on her right ear. Acting like she don't know what she was talking about.

"You're glaring at that big melons because you're jealous...because you LLLLIKE Gajeel!" she said immitating Happy.

Levy blushed ten shades of red by that statement. Then she covered Sairah's mouth by her small hands. "SSSHHH! He might hear you!" she said iwth big eyes. "He has sharp ears and nose you know?"

Sairah nodded and smiled to herself. '_she admitted it!'_

Levy immediately pulled her away to a spot she think where Gajeel couldn't hear them. "I- i don't like him!" she said but her stuttering didn't escape Sairah ears.

"Really?"

"Of course! Who would like that rude man who eats spoons and forks instead of the food in the plate. Heck! He would even eat the plate if it is made of metal!" Levy said as a matter-of-factually with her arms around her chest.

"You like him." Sairah stated. "don't deny it! You want to kill that big melon when she's clinging to Gajeel...and look" she pointed at Gajeel and Youko. "She's still clinging to him like a SNAKE!"

"that BITCH!" Levy gritted her teeth and balled her small fist. "..and that Gajeel is liking it!" she spat angrily.

"You're JEALOUS!" Sairah declared and then giggled. "You lllike him!"

Levy blushed again. "SSSHHH!" she hushed her. "Fine! You win! I like him! No, in fact I'm in love with that man who eats spoon and forks and even nails!" Levy admitted then she looked down. "I didn't know when did I start feeling this...feeling toward him. May be because he helped me on S-Class test in Tenroujima or when he protected me from Laxus's lightning attack... I really don't know. I just woke up one day having this feeling for him."

"Awww you're so cute!" Sairah said. "I know the feeling...! ah it's so wonderful!"

"It's not wonderful... you see Gajeel and I...we-were so different..." Levy said with so much insecurity. "...so different in every way."

Sairah held Levy's hand and looked at her in the eyes. "That's because you compliment each other...don't you know, opposite attracts?"

Levy pulled her hands and looked at Gajeel who was still with Youko. "Do you see her?"

Sairah looked at Youko. "and?"

"That's the kind of girl he likes... Tall, beautiful and sexy. He doesn't like me." Levy barely said the last words. She feel hurt...like crazy.

"how do you know he likes that kind of girl?" She asked her.

"because..." Levy couldn't find the right words to answer her question. She doesn't really know.

"You see, you don't know what kind of girl he likes. You just think that he likes that big melon because that's what you want to think. How can you know if you don't ask him?" She said to Levy.

Levy panicked. "I can never asked him that! He might laugh at me...plus, I just can't." She said sadly.

"But you want to know, right?" Sairah asked with a gentle smile as if saying that everything will be okay. And Levy nodded shyly and with a blush. "We will find out what kind of girl he likes! Just TRUST ME!"

"But how?" Levy asked her with a worried voice.

"I told you, Just trust me, and I will make you see what kind of girl he likes..." Sairah said with a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

**AN: So how was it? Do you like it? Sorry if some of the words are spelled wrong. And Once again please a review. Thank you for reading. ;D **


End file.
